Yoongi, tais-toi
by evarmy93
Summary: Min Yoongi n'a plus d'inspiration pour ses textes et les démons qui l'avaient hanté lors de son adolescence reviennent au pas de course. C'est alors qu'il fait la rencontre d'Eden Thomas, jeune expatriée française à la recherche de son frère disparu. Au fil des soirées passées ensembles les deux jeunes gens vont apprendrent à se connaitre et peut-être même à s'apprécier...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

 **Nevermind**

* * *

 **Il s'agit ici de ma toute première fanfiction BTS et de la toute première que je poste en ligne, en règle générale. J'espere donc qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (positif ou négatif, constructif ou non) car c'est non seulement un superbe encouragement mais aussi une belle manière de progresser pour moi. Puis j'adore blablater avec tout le monde donc venez cher K-Popiens et fangirlisons toutes ensembles! (ou tous ensembles s'il y a des garçons, bien évidemment.**

* * *

 _Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre._

 _Un._

 _Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre._

La sirène d'une ambulance se frayant un passage à travers les embouteillages de Séoul vint interrompre le compte de Suga.

Le jeune homme, cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur, yeux injectés de sang, se tourna sur le côté gauche de son lit.

 _Concentre-toi._

 _Un. Deux. Trois._

Un téléphone vibra à quelques pas du lit, posé sur le tapis moelleux. Le rappeur jura entre ses dents serrées mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

Jin.

Un simple snap, la mèche tombant savamment sur les yeux, entouré de deux filles aux joues roses. Il était inscrit en lettres capitales : _Tu sais pas ce que tu manques._

Suga souffla, il ne sortirait pas de ce maudit studio tant qu'il n'aurait pas écrit le moindre lyric potable. Autant dire avant une semaine.

Cela faisait trois jours que le coréen ne dormait pas plus de deux heures par nuit, son manque d'inspiration le tenant éveillé pour constater l'étendue de sa page qui demeurait indéniablement blanche.

C'en était à devenir fou.

Plus rien, plus aucune parole, pas même une simple rime ne voulait sortir du cerveau du jeune homme. On lui avait bien dit de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées, de dormir et de manger (Rap-Monster lui avait même fait un bol de ramen l'autre jour au petit déjeuner) mais Yoongi refusait tout, ne s'autorisant à subvenir à ses besoins vitaux que lorsqu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir ou qu'une idée de refrain lui venait.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner BTS.

Il ne pouvait pas se décevoir à écrire de la merde juste pour faire plaisir aux producteurs véreux.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Se retrouvant une nouvelle fois allongé sur le dos, l'idole reprit sa méditation, il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Les garçons étaient partis deux heures plus tôt, bras-dessus bras-dessous au Gangnam Club, l'une des boîtes de nuit les plus célèbres de la ville. On lui avait bien proposé de venir mais Yoongi avait encore une fois refusé.

Il se retrouvait là maintenant, seul, dans un appartement vide et trop grand pour lui, sans inspiration, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Soudainement, il se leva d'un bond : enfila le même sweat-shirt au logo « Fuck Off » qu'il portait depuis trois jours , un jean noir déchiré, des Doc Martens assorties puis se saisit de son téléphone et de ses écouteurs avant de sortir d'un pas pressé de l'appartement.

Il traversa le hall au pas de course et eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des semaines lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent vint se faire soulever ses mèches bleutées.

...

 _Séoul, capitale de Corée du Sud. Deux heures et quart du matin._

Les larges boulevards sont toujours aussi pleins, la ville toujours aussi animée, le brouhaha toujours aussi présent.

Yoongi toujours sur le point de suffoquer.

Remontant sa capuche sur ce visage maintenant connu de tous, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se laissant bercer par la voix traînante de Kanye West.

Restait maintenant la question d'où aller.

Hors de question de rejoindre les Bangtan au club, trop de monde, trop de substances illicites tentatrices.

Le rappeur continua sa marche, plus calme dorénavant. Il s'éloigna de la foule, s'engouffrant dans des ruelles à l'apparence douteuses, priant plus pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par des ARMY que pour se faire couper la gorge dans les rues mal famées de la mégapole.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le chanteur ne se calme complétement, lorsque sonna trois heures du matin, il n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer au studio.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta devant un bar à la devanture allumée, des lettres fluorescentes annonçant le _Palace,_ clignotant avec irrégularité sur la façade du bâtiment. Au premier abord l'établissement semblait vide, à l'exception d'une jeune fille de dos qui passait un coup de chiffon sur les tables délaissées.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Suga frappa deux coups secs à la porte en verre. La jeune fille sursauta puis se tourna vers lui. Elle était plus vieille qu'il ne l'avait cru, sa petite taille le trompant sur son âge véritable. Le visage délicat et rieur des Européennes, les cheveux bruns bouclant de toute part, elle était plutôt jolie.

La fille désigna la pancarte « nous sommes fermés » puis retourna à sa tâche, l'air énervé. Amusé, Yoongi retenta l'expérience, elle l'ignora. Une troisième fois.

Au bout de la quatrième, elle se dirigea vers lui les sourcils froncés, ses Converses martelant le sol avec violence. Elle fit tourner une clé dans la serrure puis entrouvrit la porte, méfiante.

–Vous ne voyez donc pas que nous sommes fermés? aboya-t-elle. C'est écrit juste là.

Suga fit tomber sa capuche, dévoilant par la même occasion son visage, moqueur, arrogant, boudeur.

–Vous êtes sûre ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à des hurlements hystériques, des pleurs et autres banalités, la serveuse le regarda juste avec un air impassible.

–Jolie couleur.

Et sur ce, elle lui claqua violemment la porte au nez.

Faussement offusqué, l'idole réitéra l'opération.

–Quoi ?

–Je voudrais entrer.

–Pour la énième fois : nous sommes fermés.

–Je ferais une bonne pub à votre… _Palace_.

La brune leva un sourcil moqueur.

–Je vais surtout me faire virer si je laisse entrer un parfait inconnu dans l'établissement à trois heures du matin.

Apparemment elle ne savait vraiment pas qui il était. Etrange.

–Je vois que vous avez un piano là-bas, je peux vous jouer un morceau.

Elle éclata de rire spontanément, renversant légèrement la tête en arrière.

Quelque chose d'étrange enserra les tripes de Suga.

–Désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas. De plus je pourrais appeler la police si vous insistez.

Yoongi lui adressa un regard condescendant :

–Vous n'en ferez rien parce que je suis incroyablement drôle et que je sais jouer d'un instrument.

–Si vous le dites.

–Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes dans ce bar miteux ?

–Le ménage et le service, quelque fois je prends l'addition.

–Vous devez vous ennuyer seule.

–C'est à ce moment que vous me proposez une nouvelle fois de rentrer pour me tenir compagnie ?

Ce fut à Suga de rire :

–Vous oubliez la partie humoristique et morceau de piano, quelle est votre chanson préférée ?

Il passait du coq à l'âne, s'amusant de l'expression perdue de celle qui lui faisait face.

–Wonderwall. Oasis.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'asiatique.

–Je vois que vous avez de bons gouts musicaux. Allez, laissez-moi et je vous joue un extrait. Juste pour vous.

Elle n'était plus méfiante ni agacée. Juste intriguée et peut-être même amusée.

–Et pourquoi voulez-vous absolument entrer ici ? C'est vraiment flippant comme comportement.

Suga haussa les épaules.

–Je sais pas. Je suis perdu, j'ai besoin de souffler. J'ai atterri ici.

L'atmosphère bascula immédiatement.

A l'entente de cette seule petite phrase « je suis perdu, j'ai besoin de souffler » l'expression de la brune avait radicalement changée. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête à droite, ses boucles basculant de son épaule pour venir se balancer dans le vide, ses yeux noisette se vissant maintenant dans les iris noirs de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il se sentit un instant mal à l'aise. La puissance de son regard lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était entrain de le scanner de l'intérieur, de le lire comme un livre ouvert, lui, qui d'habitude était aussi expressif qu'une pierre.

Elle se décala finalement d'un pas, l'invitant à entrer par la même occasion.

L'ambiance de la salle était douce et tamisée, éclairée par de faibles néons bleus qui faisaient briller les tables de mille feux. Il s'y sentait bien.

Les yeux du jeune homme accrochèrent la silhouette de la serveuse.

–Merci.

Elle haussa les épaules :

–Tu commences à jouer quand tu veux.

Le tutoiement avait fusé. Naturel, instinctif.

Elle s'exprimait dans un coréen presque parfait, une trace d'accent qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier perçant dans sa voix.

–Tu viens d'où, au fait ?

–Du mariage foireux de ma mère et de mon père.

Un ange passa.

–De quel pays je veux dire.

–Lyon, en France.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, ne savait pas exactement quoi, préféra se taire. A la place d'essayer de communiquer par les mots il prit place devant le piano. C'était un synthétique, il avait l'air d'avoir vécu, les touches étant polies par les milliers de doigts qui étaient passés ici avant lui. Il s'imagina un instant à travers la vie de chacune de ses personnes, des personnes banales, tristes peut-être, heureuses, jeunes, plus vieilles, malades, amoureuses…

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce. Puissamment.

La fille arrêta toute activité, le chiffon dans la main, abasourdie. Elle le fixait avec émerveillement.

Et Yoongi jouait, Yoongi se purgeait, Yoongi se purifiait. Yoongi se soignait.

La dernière note résonna lentement dans la pièce, semblant se répercuter en écho sur chacun des quatre murs. Il aurait été sacrilège de briser ce moment en parlant. Suga releva lentement la tête mais à la place de croiser le regard de la serveuse comme il s'y attendait, son champ de vision fut agressé par l'arrivé impromptue d'un verre d'eau, s'agitant devant sa tête.

–C'était vraiment…magnifique. Wow. J'ai pas trop les mots mais voilà, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui fourra le verre dans les mains, lui adressa un doux sourire puis s'installa à côté de lui.

–Tu veux parler ?

–De ?

–De tout ce que tu veux. De ce qui ne va pas, de ce qui va bien, de choses futiles comme d'idées révolutionnaires. De tout, de rien.

Yoongi dévisagea la brune, elle était sérieuse.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il la connaissait depuis à peine quinze minutes mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, une sorte d'aura, qui le poussait à se confier. A lui faire confiance.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, ou alors son expression neutre, attentive mais sans être oppressante.

S'il voulait parler elle l'écouterait sans broncher, sans apporter de commentaires. Elle serait juste là, pour lui, pour qu'il se confie enfin à quelqu'un, qu'il mette ses idées au clair.

–Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

 _Inspiration._

 _Un. Deux. Trois._

–Ouais, reprit-il, la voix cassée. C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment, dans ma vie je veux dire.

Une pause. Puis :

–Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est juste comme ça. Je me suis réveillé un matin, puis je me suis recouché le soir sans avoir ressenti la moindre petite émotion de la journée. J'étais juste…énervé, blasé. Je sais pas trop. Les gens autour de moi m'avaient saoulé alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. En y repensant, tout m'avait saoulé dans cette journée. Donc en me couchant je me suis dit que ça irais mieux le lendemain, que j'étais juste de mauvaise humeur mais…je sais pas.

Ca a pas marché. Y'a eu un foirage ou un bug quelque part parce que je me suis réveillé avec cette même sensation le lendemain, et le jour d'après et celui encore d'après… A l'ennui et à l'agacement c'est rajouté une autre merde. Un truc bien plus terrifiant tu vois. Le vide.

J'étais vide. Totalement vide. Je m'en foutais de tout, mais vraiment de tout. Je vivais ma vie, les autres me fatiguaient mais ils ne faisaient même plus partie de mon monde. C'était moi et juste moi.

Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à sortir de cet état. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, dans ma tête. Je me pose pleins de questions, ça me bouffe l'esprit et le sommeil. Si j'ai réellement un problème. Si je suis condamné à vivre éternellement avec cette sensation. Si je peux en sortir. Quel est le point de départ de tout ce bordel.

Et puis les gens… les gens me fatiguent, m'énerve. Je ne supporte plus mes propres amis. C'était comme si le monde tournait mais sans moi. Mais je m'en fou de comment va le monde, je veux juste être seul. Et en même temps j'aimerais que quelqu'un remarque mon état et vienne me tendre la main mais à chaque fois qu'on le fait mon caractère de merdre revient. Je deviens agressif, je les envois tous balader, j'ai besoin d'être seul et entouré à la fois. J'ai envie qu'on me laisse en paix et en même temps je voudrais gueuler ma peine au monde. Sans savoir ma peine.

Lorsque Yoongi se tût, le souffle court, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se confier à une parfaite inconnue et à mettre des mots sur des sentiments qui l'abritaient depuis des semaines sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était fou.

Il s'attendait à un mot de la part de la serveuse, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien, le dos bien droit sur sa chaise. Elle se contentait de le fixer.

–On joue au roi du silence ? lâcha-t-il.

Elle s'ébroua.

–Non, bien sûr que non. Ca fait du bien de parler tu ne trouves pas ?

–Ouais. Je crois bien que oui.

Elle lui sourit.

–Tu sais j'ai connu ça moi aussi, j'avais seize ans. Presque dix-sept. Mes parents sont allés voir un psy et celui-ci m'a dit que j'étais dépressive. C'est dur d'entendre ça à seize ans. Alors j'ai pleuré et il m'a écouté parler pendant des heures et des heures ininterrompues, pensant déjà à la facture qu'il allait recevoir de la part de mes géniteurs. _Nevermind_ , peut-importe. Tout ça pour dire que je pense que le meilleur moyen de sortir de ce sentiment étrange c'est de parler, donc vas-y parle.

Le rappeur hésita un instant, trouvant la demande insolite. Se rappela que cette soirée était sa langue se délia, lui parler était bénéfique, elle ne le conseillait pas mais l'écoutait juste. Le comprenait.

Les heures passèrent, les verres d'eau s'empilèrent sur le comptoir, les mots voletaient dans les airs. L'idole et la serveuse.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil franchit la fenêtre pour venir se poser sur la jungle capillaire de la jeune fille. Un électrochoc parcouru le corps de Yoongi qui se leva brutalement.

–Désolé je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je t'ai ralenti dans ton travail et privée de sommeil, s'excusa-t-il en ramassant les récipients un par un.

La fille posa une main délicate sur son bras.

–Laisse je vais le faire. Va dormir je pense que toi tu en as besoin. Et sois heureux.

Suga se stoppa au moment de quitter définitivement le bar :

–Au fait : comment tu t'appelles ?

–Eden. Eden Thomas.

–Moi c'est…

–Min Yoon Gi des BTS, je sais.

Et sur ce, elle recommença un nettoyer d'un coup de chiffon les tables.

...

 _Studio des Bangtan Boys._

Un bureau croulant sous des papiers raturés, une énième feuille par-dessus, blanche cette fois. Et au sommet, un titre : _Nevermind._

* * *

 **Alors voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, je vais poster le deuxième et le troisième dans la foulée comme ça vous aurez la possibilitée de voir le début de cette histoire. Pour ce qui est de la suite le rythlme de publication sera une fois par semaine, le mercredi je pense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Kookie se réveilla avec une gueule de bois déchirante. Il eut une pensée coupable pour leur manager qui allait les tuer en voyant les dizaines de photos qui n'allaient pas tarder à affluer sur les réseaux sociaux.

Boire un verre, s'inquiéter après.

Le Golden Maknae traversa le vaste salon, les paupières lourdes, une masse s'abattant dans son crâne à chacun de ses pas. Il fallu plus de trois gorgées de jus d'ananas au chanteur avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

A même le sol, reposant sur un tapis de feuilles raturées, tâchées, noircies se trouvait Suga, un air enfin paisible sur le visage. Jungkook s'approcha à pas de loup, de toute évidence Yoongi était rentré bien plus tard qu'eux. Restait à savoir ou il avait passé sa soirée.

Peu importe. Il avait été noyé par cette vague d'inspiration qu'il cherchait en vain depuis des semaines.

Attendri, Jeongguk déposa une couverture sur le corps recroquevillé de son ami. Ce dernier s'ébroua dans son sommeil, marmonna quelque chose, un prénom, serra un bout de papier contre sa poitrine et se rendormi.

–C'est bien. Il va mieux.

Jungkook sursauta : Rap-Monster, le leader du groupe, se trouvait derrière lui, le teint terne.

Les brides de la soirée passée résidaient sur le visage de tous.

–Hyung…commença le danseur. On a un problème. Des photos d'hier soir on été prisent et elles ne vont pas tarder à tourner sur Internet.

RM grimaça :

–Elles ont déjà tournées. Je viens de recevoir un appel de Cho-Hee, elle nous veut à l'agence dans trente minutes. Elle a l'air énervée. Plus que d'ordinaire, je veux dire.

–Ca doit être effrayant alors, ricana Kookie.

–Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

.

.

.

–…et vous faire bouffer vos intestins par les narines !

Cho-Hee, vingt-neuf ans, en paraît dix ans de moins, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, Louboutins noires, jupe noire et cœur assorti était la manager des BTS.

Un véritable tortionnaire ambulant.

Suga se frotta l'arrête du nez, il détestait lorsque les gens criaient. Surtout à sept heures du matin alors que cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait dormi moins de deux heures. Il détestait lorsque les gens criaient tout court.

–…inacceptable. Dois-je vous rappeler les contrats que vous avez signés autrefois ?

–Si je pouvais m'exprimer je…- commença le leader d'une voix hésitante.

–Non ! Toi tu te tais ! scanda Cho-Hee en enfonçant son ongle peinturé de noir dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

V pouffa de rire :

–On sait maintenant qui porte la culotte dans le couple…

Les yeux de la manager se vrillèrent avec une lueur mauvaise dans ceux du vocaliste :

–Toi aussi tu veux perdre ton emploi Kim Taehyung ? C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? Perdre votre travail ? En rompant votre contrat, en violant les closes sur l'alcool et les filles vous avez rompu votre engagement à la maison de disques !

–Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes… intervint Jimin d'une toute petite voix.

Le bulldog pivota lentement vers lui. Sans dire un mot, sans vociferer la moindre insulte elle dégaina son smartphone, le déverrouilla et fit défiler une quinzaine de clichés compromettants sous les yeux des coupables.

–Alors voyons voir…Namjoon avec un mojito dans chaque mains, Jeongguk entrain de se vider l'estomac sur le t-shirt de Wonho de Monsta X, Jimin, la langue dans la bouche d'une parfaite inconnue, mineure en plus, Hoseok entrain de chanter l'hymne nationale belge au micro, Taehyung se livrant à un strip-tease sur une table basse et Seokjin dormant dans la cage d'escalier. Non. Bien sûr que non il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. Des milliers de commentaires d'ARMY sur les réseaux sociaux, exprimant leur dégout et leur déception, des parents outrés venant se plaindre de votre comportement, une chute des ventes de trois pourcent… MAIS NON IL N'Y A PAS MORT D'HOMME !

Un silence s'en suivi. Plus un rire, l'ambiance était pesante, on se rendait compte de l'ampleur des dégâts.

On regrettait.

–Les vraies ARMY comprendront, accepteront nos plus sincères excuses. Les vraies ARMY resteront.

C'était Yoongi qui venait de s'exprimer, lui qui était resté silencieux tout au long de l'engueulade que venait de leur infliger Cho-Hee.

La coréenne se tourna vers lui, passant en revue ses cheveux bleus éparpillés sur le sommet de sa tête, ses cernes, son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, presque gris et ses yeux injectés de sang.

–Min Yoon-Gi. L'éternel poète torturé. _Le_ Min Yoon-Gi. Ou étais-tu passé d'ailleurs lors de cette formidable soirée ? Tu n'apparais sur aucune photo mais tu ne me semble pas avoir dormi comme un bébé non plus.

–J'écrivais.

Elle lui jeta un long regard puis se détendit, lui adressant presque un minuscule sourire. Elle connaissait les états d'âmes de son client, son perfectionnisme.

–Il semblerait que tu sois le seul responsable, ici. J'aimerais voir les textes avant la fin de la semaine. Quant-à-vous je vais essayer de sauver vos fesses une dernière fois auprès des producteurs. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fait mais pour moi. Si vous perdez votre emploi je perds mon sac Hermès mensuel.

Et dans un claquement sec de talons, elle partie.

Tous se tournèrent vers Rap-Monster qui avait l'air encore plus dépité que le reste du groupe.

–T'inquiète, ça va passer. Achète-lui des fleurs, fit Jin avec une petite tape sur l'épaule qui se voulait rassurante.

Chez les BTS tout le monde connaissait la relation ambigüe qui existait entre le leader du groupe et la manager. Mais encore une fois les contrats empêchaient toute relation entre eux.

 _Fichue industrie_ , pensa Suga.

–Bon. Il est l'heure de l'entrainement et le chorégraphe ne va pas tarder à nous insulter lui aussi, commenta finalement Hoseok.

.

.

.

Un peu à l'écart, assit sur un tabouret, Yoongi était entrain de remplir un post-it de notes éparses, d'idées, de futurs lyrics. Devant lui, ChimChim, Hobi, Tae et Mom étaient entrain de se donner à fond sur les derniers pas de danse du prochain MV à sortir.

A cause de la musique qui résonnait dans les enceintes, le rappeur n'entendit qu'au dernier moment RM s'accroupir à ses côtés :

–Je vois que notre parolier a trouvé sa muse.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, désabusé.

–Je sais pas. Pour l'instant tout va bien, j'ai des idées mais je sens que _ça_ revient. Que ce n'est pas tout à fait guéri.

–Ca ne guérira jamais entièrement Yoongi, ça fait parti de toi. C'est ton job de vivre avec.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire creusant la commissure de ses lèvres.

–J'avais oublié ton côté Maître Yoda énonciateur de vérité générale.

Namjoon eut un petit rire.

–Tu as un de tes textes sur toi, Hyung ?

–Ouais. Mais… il faut d'abord que je le montre à quelqu'un avant.

Le rappeur principal eu l'air sincèrement surpris :

–Notre Suga national nous cache quelque chose ?

–Non, bien sûr que non.

Silence.

Regard complice.

Soupir.

–Je te promets que tu seras la deuxième personne à lire mon texte mais d'abord laisse-moi le montrer à quelqu'un dont l'écoute m'apporte beaucoup.

.

.

.

–Ah. Te revoilà.

Même heure, même lieu, même fille.

Trois heures du matin. Le _Palace_. Eden.

–Je peux entrer ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

–La dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question et que je t'ai dis non tu es quand même entré.

–Désolé, dit-il, pas du tout désolé. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec tes responsables ?

–Oh tu sais tant que je souris et que je suis un minimum présentable ils sont contents. Qu'est-ce-qui t'emmène ?

–Je sais pas. Juste envie de te parler.

La serveuse s'installa confortablement sur une chaise haute, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées :

–Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

Yoongi cligna des yeux.

–Non. _Je_ t'écoute.

Eden cligna des yeux.

–Comment ça, tu m'écoutes ?

–Hier soir on a beaucoup parlé de moi. Exclusivement en fait. Donc à toi maintenant.

–Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me sois redevable mais uniquement pour que tu te sentes mieux.

–Genre une sorte de psy ?

Elle rit.

–Non pas une psy, juste quelqu'un qui aime les gens et leurs histoires. J'aime les personnes meurtries, je trouve quelles dégagent quelque chose, une aura particulière. C'est inspirant.

 _C'est toi qui es inspirante._ Cette phrase traversa l'esprit du jeune homme mais ne franchit jamais la barrière de ses lèvres.

–On t'a déjà dit que tu étais étrange comme fille ? répondit à la place l'idole.

–Tout le temps.

–Raconte-moi ta vie.

–Je suis née un jour et je vais mourir un autre jour. Ce qu'il y a au milieu est plutôt plat et inintéressant.

Suga leva les yeux au ciel puis observa scrupuleusement sa voisine, la scannant véritablement du regard.

–Une Française venant travailler en Corée en tant que serveuse dans un bar miteux de nuit, portant un tatouage en hommage à Amy Winehouse sur l'avant-bras droit et un autre de Vivaldi sur le poignet gauche, laissant entrer un parfait inconnu pour l'écouter parler de lui-même toute une nuit et souriant à la seule entente du mot « cinéma » ne peux pas être inintéressante.

Eden cligna de nouveau les paupières, comment diable ce Suga avait-il pu voir les tatouages à travers les couches de fond de teint qu'elle appliquait dessus –les encres corporelles étant très mal vu en Corée du Sud ?

Et surtout : comment avait-il fait pour lire en elle aussi facilement ?

–Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir, exactement ? fini-t-elle par abandonner dans un soufflement agacé.

–Pourquoi tu es en Corée.

–C'est…-

–Personnel ? Compliqué ? Sincèrement après ce que tu as entendu la veille au soir je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

Elle lui jeta un long regard.

–Pour retrouver mon frère, lâcha-t-elle.

Suga se leva, passa derrière le bar, remplit deux verres d'eau puis se réinstalla au près de la jeune femme.

–On a toute la nuit devant nous.

La brune accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait et la magie qui s'était passé la veille opéra de nouveau. Avec la même puissance, la même incompréhension des deux côtés, le même besoin de s'exprimer, la même confiance.

La même alchimie.

–J'avais huit ans quand il est parti… On avait beaucoup d'écart, treize ans exactement. Il y avait toujours eu des tensions entre lui et mon père, les deux se menant une guerre sans trêves et pourrissant l'ambiance à la maison. Ma mère en devenait malade et moi je… moi je ne comprenais pas, je me sentais juste seule et abandonnée. Puis un jour, comme ça, sans rien me dire il est parti. Juste parti. Il a prit ses affaires et s'est cassé, sans un au revoir. Puis voilà. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Mon propre frère.

Des larmes commençaient à pointer, elle les essuya d'un revers de manche rageur.

–Continu.

–Non, c'est ridicule, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

–Eden, _continu_.

Peut-être était-ce l'intonation de sa voix, l'intensité de son regard ou l'emploi du prénom dans cet ordre mais toujours est-il que la jeune femme resta clouée sur place.

–Il est donc parti. Je me suis longuement interrogée sur là ou il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était heureux, si je lui manquais… Puis j'ai trouvé mes réponses. Il était parti en Corée du Sud pour devenir prof de Maths là-bas à la suite d'un jumelage avec sa prépa de l'époque puis était resté. Il s'est marié à une femme et ont apparemment eut un enfant.

De toute évidence, non je ne lui ai jamais manqué étant donné qu'il ne m'a pas fait signe de vie, même lorsque j'ai grandi et que je lui ai envoyé des centaines de SMS, même lorsqu'il s'est marié et qu'il a eu cet enfant dont je ne connais même pas le prénom.

Puis je voulais me faire croire pendant toutes ces années qu'on avait réellement partagé quelque chose dans l'enfance mais je me trompais. On partageait juste le sang et le nom de famille mais je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. A vrai dire les souvenirs que j'ai avec lui sont assez flous voire désagréables tant j'étais jalouse de l'attention que mes parents portaient sur lui. Bref.

Quand j'ai eu seize ans j'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai réussi à savoir qu'il vivait à Séoul, je me suis donc mit en tête d'apprendre le coréen toute seule de mon côté et de retrouver moi-même mon frère. Lorsqu'à vingt ans ont m'a proposé à mon tour un jumelage sur Séoul, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et me voilà, incapable de parler correctement coréen, travaillant dans un bar pour payer des études incompréhensibles dans le but de trouver un frère qui a certainement oublié mon existence »

Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Sans qu'Eden ne se rendent compte.

Ce n'était plus le petit bout de femme forte et intelligente qui se tenait devant Min Yoongi mais une âme écorchée à sa manière par la vie.

Puis il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

Le rappeur n'avait jamais été très bon pour consoler les gens et de toute façon ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait des difficultés à exprimer ses émotions clairement, son seul moyen d'expiation étant la musique, les textes, la poésie.

Et justement, il avait tout ça pour elle.

Il s'installa de lui-même devant le piano, sorti une feuille froissée de sa poche et se mit à chanter :

 _J'ai couru en ne regardant que vers l'avant, sans laisser de chance à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi._

 _D'une certaine façon je suis devenu la fierté de ma famille et avec plus d'ampleur, j'ai réussi._

 _Soudainement, une pensée m'est venue à l'esprit, vers la période dite de la puberté._

 _Et alors j'étais jeune et rien ne m'effrayait, juste quelques déboires c'est pas grand-chose._

 _Les choses ont changées, ma taille a quelque peu augmentée depuis et je suis devenu un peu plus mature._

 _Depuis un studio dans un sous-sol de Namsan-dong mon rythme s'est installé le long du chemin jusqu'à Apqujeong, la capitale de la jeunesse._

 _Tout le monde me l'a dit :_

 _« N'en fait pas plus qu'il n'en faut, qi tu veux vraiment faire de la musique et que tu te prends pour un Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout tu anéantiras ta demeure »_

 _Depuis ce moment là je me moquais de tout, quoiqu'on ait pu me dire je vivais comme je l'entendais, guidé par mes passions._

 _A vos yeux comment j'ai l'air d'aller là ?_

 _Alors, comment j'ai l'air d'aller ?_

 _Ce que j'ai envie de dire à ces personnes qui prient pour ma chute c'est d'aller se faire foutre._

 _J'ai l'air d'avoir anéanti ma demeure, enfoirés ?_

 _I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck._

 _Et je vous l'ai toujours répété, des centaines de fois par jours : « vous occupez pas de moi »_

 _J'ai le droit d'essuyer les échecs, d'être frustré puis de baisser la tête._

 _Nous sommes encore jeunes et immatures, cessez de vous inquiéter._

 _La mousse ne se forme que si la pierre ne roule pas._

 _S'il t'est impossible de faire marche arrière continu à travers tes erreurs et apprend._

 _Nevermind._

 _C'est pas facile mais grave ces moments dans ton cœur._

 _Si tu sens que tu es sur le point de tomber avance plus vite, gamin._

 _Nevermind._

 _Nevermind._

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles on ne peut remédier dans ce monde._

 _Nevermind._

 _Nevermind._

 _Même si le chemin est semé d'épines, cours._

 _Nevermind._

 _Nevermind._

 _Si tu sens que tu es sur le point de tomber avance plus vite, gamin._

 _Nevermind._

Yoongi avait maintenant la voix et les mains tremblantes, il se redressa et affirma avec fermeté et détermination :

–Toi et moi on ne se connait que depuis deux jours mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais des choses sur moi que même ma famille ne connaît pas. Que les fans ignorent. En plus de ne plus arriver à écrire j'avais l'impression de retoucher le fond, que l'enfer que j'avais traversé à dix-huit ans revenait. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as inspiré ce texte. Eden Thomas je te dois beaucoup et même si tu refuse ou que tu proteste je m'engage personnellement à t'aider à retrouver ton frère.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

 **Sur les traces du disparu**

Suga quitta les locaux de la Big Hit bien plus tôt que d'habitude.

–Je reviens vers 13h, lâcha-t-il à la volée en se saisissant de son sac à dos Fjallraven.

Jimin eut à peine le temps d'arrêter la musique que le rappeur avait déjà quitté l'agence.

–Il va où ? demanda-t-il.

Tae haussa les épaules :

–Tu cherches encore à comprendre ce mec ? Un jour il travaille comme un acharné et ne sort plus du studio d'enregistrement de toute une semaine et le lendemain il part comme ça, l'air guilleret.

Hoseok hocha la tête puis remit la musique.

La chorégraphie du nouvel MV à sortir était décidément bien compliquée.

Lorsque Yoongi arriva au restaurant japonais à l'autre bout de la rue Eden y était déjà attablée, un énorme plat de Sukiyaki pour deux devant elle.

Il l'observa un instant derrière la vitre, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Les yeux du jeune homme caressèrent sa silhouette menue, sa crinière bouclée, tellement rare en Asie, sa peau naturellement matte, les taches de rousseurs parcourent son nez et ses joues, ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes, ses yeux presque ambré fixant le vide.

Ce n'était pas une beauté conventionnelle en Corée. Elle était loin du corps enfantin, du visage pur et ovale, des cheveux lisses et noirs. Elle fascinait Suga.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement le visage découvert de nombreuses personnes s'arrêtèrent de respirer pour lui demander quelques photos ou autographes. Comme à son habitude, il prit un air blasé et s'installa à la table réservée.

–Je croyais qu'il fallait être discrets, lâcha Eden en signe de bonjour.

–Je suis discret. Je n'ai pas mis ma veste à paillette.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

–Par où commençons-nous ? dit-elle en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Le rappeur ne pût empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur la cambrure parfaite de sa voisine, il se ressaisit :

–Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

–Luc, Luc Thomas.

D'un coup de baguette rapide, il enfourna une aile de poulet grillée dans sa bouche puis demanda :

–T'as une photo pour voir ?

Eden fouilla dans sa poche et posa à plat une image froissée et patinée par le temps.

–Elle a été prise la veille de son départ, personne ne savait à ce moment-là ce qu'il allait faire.

Suga se pencha et regarda attentivement le polaroïd.

La scène semblait prendre place sur la terrasse d'un jardin, en arrière-plan se trouvait une balançoire encore en mouvement et au premier plan deux personnes : une fillette en k-way bleu et aux bottes jaunes, un grand sourire au visage et à ses côtés un jeune homme, le regard brillant de défi et dévisageant la caméra avec calme. Il semblait grand, avait des cheveux en brosse, un nez aquilin et des pommettes marquées.

–Je suppose que tu es la fille à gauche.

–Oui, Capitaine Obvious, répondit-elle en ricanant.

–Tu pense qu'il habite toujours à Séoul ?

–Aux dernières nouvelles il était prof dans un lycée de la capitale, je suppose donc qu'il n'habite pas loin.

–Et ces nouvelles datent de quand ?

–Trois ans.

–Ok. Donc tu supposes qu'il n'habite pas loin, dans une capitale qui fait plus de six-cent cinq kilomètres carrées et qu'il est prof dans un lycée dont tu ne connais pas le nom ?

–Oui c'est ça. Tu as bien résumé.

–Tu as conscience que ça ne va pas être une tâche facile, hein ?

–Je sais bien ça fait dix mois que je cherche en vain.

Il avait perçu la pointe de découragement dans sa voix, instinctivement il lui saisit l'avant bras et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

–T'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement, Suga sut qu'il venait de commettre une monumentale erreur. Le regard d'Eden devint froid, elle se rétracta, son visage délicat passant du sourire accueillant à l'expression la plus froide qu'il soit.

–Tout ça est ridicule. Je ne te connais même pas, tu viens débarquer dans ma vie et tu te donnes comme objectif personnel de retrouver un frère disparu de la population depuis des années ! s'énerva-t-elle soudainement.

–Calme-t…

–Et puis oui t'as raison je ne sais rien de lui et je suis bête de penser pouvoir le retrouver. Et même si je le faisais peut-être bien qu'il ne se souvient même pas de moi !

–Eden je…-

–Puis je vais être en retard à l'université avec toutes ces conneries, conclut-elle en prenant son sac et en se levant brusquement.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, tout le monde dévisagea Yoongi qui se retrouva alors seul, comme un idiot.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, à part qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il venait de se faire passer pour l'idiot de service. Et il détestait ça. Elle l'avait jetée comme une vulgaire merde alors qu'il lui proposait son aide (d'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il se le demandait bien). La magie avait cessé d'exister.

Eden était redevenue la fille froide et insupportable.

Suga était redevenu l'homme distant et je-m'en-foutiste.

Ce n'était pas tard le soir, ce n'était pas l'heure des confidences. Seulement celle des non-dits.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour payer l'addition (parce que oui cette peste n'avait pas daigné partager les frais) il trouva un bout de papier au sol, en se penchant il remarqua que c'était le cliché du frère et de la sœur Thomas. Il hésita un instant puis le fourra dans sa poche.

...

 _Eden a un an et demi._

 _Elle a les yeux grands ouverts, fixant avec émerveillement la chaîne en or autour du coup de son frère. Elle voudrait l'attraper mais n'y arrive pas. Elle voudrait se blottir un peu plus au creux de ses genoux mais n'y arrive pas. Elle voudrait parler mais n'y arrive pas._

 _Un sanglot soulève son corps._

 _Luc pose les yeux sur elle._

 _Comprend._

 _Lui donne la chaîne._

 _Les sanglots cessent, Eden serre faiblement le bijou, babille gaiment._

 _Le dessin-animé semble un instant captiver l'attention du nourrisson et la médaille s'écrase au sol, au pied du canapé._

 _Luc soupire, se penche, ramasse la chaîne et la remet autour de son propre cou._

 _Eden pleure. Elle la veut._

 _Elle tend son petit bras dans un effort surhumain mais ce dernier retombe presque immédiatement._

 _Luc a un petit rire attendri. Il fait passer l'objet tant convoité au dessus de sa nuque et l'enroule autour du corps de sa petite sœur._

 _Eden a les yeux brillants, un sourire illuminant son visage de poupée._

 _La joie la plus pure, le bonheur intense rayonnant autour de cet enfant._

 _L'ainé grava cette image dans son esprit. Sa sœur heureuse._

 _–Mon dieu Luc, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Enlève ce truc immédiatement du bébé ! Tu veux qu'elle s'étouffe ? Es-tu inconscient à ce point ?_

 _Anne Thomas venait de surgir dans le salon, venant interrompre ce moment de douceur et de complicité. De poésie._

 _Elle arracha sa fille des bras de l'adolescent et emporta l'emporta dans sa chambre pour la remettre au lit, insensible aux protestations de l'ainée et aux pleurs de la seconde._

 _Insensible._

 _Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la chambre, Eden se retrouva de nouveau seule, dans le noir._

 _Si seule…_

La jeune femme se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, ses joues trempées de larmes.

Eden n'avait plus pour habitude de pleurer, ne montrant ses sentiments qu'a de rares personnes, difficilement atteignable, facilement sarcastique, elle voyait cela comme la meilleure des défenses.

Elle se redressa, totalement paniquée.

Elle avait encore rêvée. De _lui_.

Et ça l'a mettait toujours dans ce même état.

La brune jura entre ses dents, si elle n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec cet imbécile de rappeur jamais elle n'aurait pensé à son frère avec autant d'intensité.

Mais il avait fallu que le coréen ramène son grain de sel dans l'histoire, qu'il l'à force à se confier et qu'il décide de l'aider pour qu'au final elle abandonne toute défense.

Il avait brisé tous ses espoirs. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Jamais elle ne retrouverait Luc, il ne voulait certainement même plus d'elle.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Eden : elle s'était montrée injustement agressive avec le jeune homme de Daegu qui au final n'avait que voulu lui procurer son aide. Elle avait réagit instinctivement, ses défenses se remettant en place.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était de _sa_ faute _à elle_. C'était elle qui avait fait confiance avec une étonnante rapidité, elle qui s'était livrée, elle qui avait abandonnée toute retenue.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait insulté une super-star coréenne.

La Française rabattit les draps sur ses pieds puis se leva, cherchant quelque chose dans ses tiroirs.

Elle trouva enfin une feuille pliée, déchirée par endroit, tâchée mais d'une importance capitale dans cette histoire. C'était celle que Suga avait écrite pour elle, celle qu'il lui avait jouée au piano.

Celle qui l'avait bouleversée.

 _Nevermind._

 _Si tu sens que tu vas t'effondrer cours plus vite…_

Elle relit le texte dans son intégralité, le souffle court, puis remarqua enfin ce qui se cachait au dos de la feuille.

Un numéro de téléphone.

Celui du chanteur.

Une myriade de possibilité traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se demanda ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, elle avait besoin de lui parler, de s'excuser, de se confier. D'entendre sa voix. Avait peur de le faire.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque l'heure s'afficha sur le téléphone.

Trois heures du matin.

Guidée par son instinct, Eden composa le numéro et le regretta presque immédiatement : et s'il ne répondait pas ? Et s'il la détestait pour son manque de respect ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas parler ? Et si…-

– _Allo ?_

La voix à l'autre bout du fil semblait parfaitement éveillée malgré l'heure tardive.

Eden paniqua.

–…

– _Allo ?_

Eden souffla.

– _Je..Suga…C'est moi. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas._

– _C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas l'heure la plus appropriée pour parler mais il semblerait que le jour tu n'es pas disposée à communiquer._

Eden ferma les yeux.

– _Pardon, j'ai été bête, je ne voulais pas… Je…Pardon._

Un silence. Deux souffles qui s'entremêlent d'un bout à l'autre du fil.

– _C'est bon Mademoiselle-je-pars-sans-payer. Je t'excuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

– _Pas forcément. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle, c'est juste notre heure, non ?_

Le temps d'une respiration puis :

– _Ouais. Notre heure._

Eden rougit.

– _Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dormais pas, Suga ?_

– _Je pensais._

Elle voulu lui demander à ce à quoi il pensait, n'osa pas.

– _Ah. D'accord._

– _Je pensais à toi Eden Thomas._

* * *

 **Voila j'ai posté les trois chapitres dans la foulée, rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 4! J'espere que vous avez apprecié ce que vous venez de lire et si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas) n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir :D**

 **Que pensez vous de la relation Suga/Eden?**

 **Ou même de Suga et d'Eden tout simplement**

 **Du mystérieux frère?**

 **Et surtout: qui est votre bias des BTS? Et votre UG? Votre UG?**

 **Bien à vous,**

 _evarmy93_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

 _Une journée_ _inattendue_

* * *

Comme chaque matin Eden Thomas arriva en retard à l'université nationale de Séoul.

Comme chaque matin le professeur Lee lui jeta un regard sévère.

Et comme chaque matin elle ne comprit rien à ce qu'on lui racontait.

Non pas parce qu'on lui parlait en coréen mais bel et bien parce que les cours étaient ennuyeux à s'évanouir et complexe à ce n'était pas ça le pire.

L'ennui et l'incompréhension totale, Eden pouvait s'adapter.

Affronter les énergumènes qui peuplaient les bancs de l'amphithéâtre était déjà plus compliqué.

Faire face à Thomas Rospierre était mission impossible.

Thomas était le pire cauchemar de la brune, il était non seulement inintéressant et collant mais, pour couronner le tout, très certainement pervers sexuel.

Et il se trouvait la, entrain de lui faire de grands signes de main pour qu'elle vienne s'installer à ses côtés. La jeune femme hésita un instant, cherchant du regard une échappatoire, une place libre loin de lui… ne trouva que des marches. C'était soit s'assoir à même le sol, soit affronter le regard lubrique du boutonneux pendant deux heures d'affilées.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, la saisissait déjà par le bras pour la forcer à prendre place sur le siège à sa droite.

–Tu veux que je t'aide ce soir à récupérer le début de cour que tu viens de manquer ? tenta-t-il avec un grand sourire. On pourrait aller prendre un verre avant.

Ce qui se traduisait par : viens, je te bourre suffisamment la gueule pour que tu perdes toute estime de soi et on couche finalement ensemble.

Eden le fixa un instant, renifla dédaigneusement et enfonça ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

 _Brave petit, tu ne perds pas espoir._

Alors que résonnait les premières notes de _Summertime Sadness_ dans les tympans de l'étudiante, son téléphone se mit à vibrer ainsi que tous ceux présents dans la salle.

–Mon dieu, murmura quelqu'un en lisant la notification qui venait d'apparaître sur des milliers de portables en Corée, Min Yoon-Gi est en couple !

...

–I need u girl…-

Le chant de Jimin fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante d'une furie perchée sur treize centimètres de Jimmy Choo.

– _Ou est-il ?!_ hurla-t-elle d'office.

Tout le monde sursauta dans le studio, Jungkook manquant de s'étouffer avec son soda.

–Cho-Hee, s'exclama Rapmonster en se remettant de sa crise cardiaque… comment vas-tu ?

Elle ne prit pat le temps de lui répondre, ses yeux transformés en deux fentes menaçantes, ayant atteint leur cible : un certain rappeur à la tignasse bleue.

–Min Yoon Gi. Te voilà.

Cho-Hee avança, ses talons transperçant la moquette sans pitié, les garçons s'écartant sur son passage, Suga adressant ses dernières prières.

–Alors toi aussi tu ne voulais pas être en reste et tu nous tapes ton petit scandale ?

–Hein ? répondit-il, réellement perdu.

La manager haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et ironique puis commença à lire un article de presse à scandale qui se trouvait sur son cellulaire :

– _Yoongi alias Suga des BTS est bien connu pour sa frimousse toute mignonne, son air de tueur en série et son asociabilité à toute épreuve. Notre ange aux cheveux bleus aurait-il enfin trouvé l'amour ? Il semblerait que oui. Le chanteur, qui n'a jamais mélangé célébrité et vie privée voulant garder sa famille et ses proches hors d'atteinte des médias, semble aujourd'hui s'être un peu déridé. En effet, le rappeur était de sortie hier midi et en charmante compagnie ! Il a été aperçu au restaurant Japonais avec une jeune femme, les deux ne cachant pas leur amour au grand jour, se lançant des regards rieurs, se caressant les bras et riant aux éclats_ et blablabla. Le texte dégouline encore de mièvrerie sur dix lignes et se termine sur une photographie que tu as intérêt à me justifier avec des arguments en béton !

L' « ange aux cheveux bleus » jeta un regard paniqué à ce que lui tendait Cho-Hee. Devant lui se trouvait un cliché où on pouvait nettement l'identifier entrain de poser une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras d'Eden qui, fort heureusement, était de dos, non-reconnaissable.

Les garçons s'approchèrent tous et la même expression de surprise qui se lisait sur le visage du principale concerné s'installa sur le leur :

–Alors comme ça tu es en couple, petit cachotier ? questionna Jimin en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

–Apparemment, fit-il en retour.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent.

–Suga je ne rigole pas. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous à briser vos contrats en ce moment mais sachez que vous faîtes que de la merde. Quitte-là.

–Je ne suis pas avec elle.

–Tant mieux, la rupture sera plus facile.

Le rappeur se demanda un instant si elle avait écouté ce qu'il avait dit.

Cho-Hee se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe :

–Ecoutez-moi bien, vous tous. Vous avez utilisé votre unique joker cette semaine et c'est le seul que vous aurez. Il est maintenant temps d'arrêter de se comporter comme des stars hollywoodiennes et de retrouver le sérieux de vos débuts. La prochaine incartade et c'est la porte.

...

A la sortie de l'univeristé, Eden fut accueillit par une imposante berline noire aux vitres teintées. La jeune femme la contourna pour continuer son chemin mais l'une des vitres se baissa et la tête d'une jeune femme au brushing parfait et aux lunettes over-size en émergea :

–Mademoiselle Thomas ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Eden s'arrêta nette, qu'est-ce- qu'on lui voulait ?

–Mademoiselle Thomas entrez immédiatement dans cette voiture sans plus vous faire remarquer et sans poser de questions ! On vous expliquera après, reprit son interlocutrice.

–Qu'est-ce-qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une tueuse en série ?

–Si tu ne te dépêche pas d'entrer, c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Eden sursauta en entendant la voix de Yoongi. En effet, ce dernier venait d'ouvrir furtivement la portière en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre sur la banquette arrière.

–Qu'est-ce-que…

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on lui saisit le bras et on l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un siège sans son consentement. Sauf que ce siège là n'avait rien à voir avec ceux, inconfortables, de l'université. Non il s'agissait d'une banquette en cuir beige, frappée du logo d'une célèbre et luxueuse marque de voiture.

–Excusez-nous de vous avoir brusqué Mademoiselle Thomas. Je me présente, Park Cho-Hee, la manager des BTS et par conséquent de Min Yoon Gi ici présent, que vous devez apparemment connaître.

–Euh…bonjour…

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là, entre une idole et une femme à l'air flippant, dans une voiture qui n'était pas la sienne et qui devait couter plus chère que son appartement.

–Salut, lui souffla Yoongi.

Eden n'avait pas osé de le regarder depuis le début de la conversation, se rappelant que trop bien de la discussion d'hier soir. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à lui faire face, il était entrain de la dévisager avec un rictus indéchiffrable. A côté d'eux, Park était entrain d'hurler à plein poumons dans son téléphone :

– ** _Yobeoseo_**? Oui allo ! Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi ! Je sais bien que ton métier n'est pas des plus passionnants mais ta seule tâche consiste à répondre au téléphone donc lorsque je t'appelle il faut que tu répondes ! Oui. Oui. Non. Prévient monsieur Cheong que nous arrivons avec la fille dans son bureau. Et pour l'amour du ciel arrête de rêvasser !

...

Eden n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son expression devenant de plus en plus horrifiée en découvrant la suite de l'article.

Cette journée avait décidément prit un tournent inattendu. Elle se réveillait un matin, allait en cours avec le même ennui qui l'animait depuis huit mois pour au final se faire kidnapper non pas par son voisin le pervers mais par une star coréenne. Ensuite, on l'emmenait de force dans les bureaux en marbre de la société la plus fructueuse du moment où elle découvrait qu'elle faisait la une de la presse people et qu'elle sortait avec ladite star coréenne depuis cinq mois. Sans oublier leur mariage prévu pour le printemps prochain.

Vraiment, c'était plutôt comique.

L'homme assis en face d'elle (petit, gros, la cinquantaine, transpirant, habillé dans une chemise fuchsia de très mauvais goût) la fixait de son regard bovin.

–Est-ce bien vous sur cette photographie, Mademoiselle Thomas ?

Yoongi, assis à côté d'elle derrière la barre des accusés (pardon le bureau), se raidit légèrement. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce signe elle préféra passer aux aveux.

–Oui, c'est bien moi.

Le PDG de la _Big Hit Entertainment_ souffla fortement, s'épongeant le front luisant de sueur avec un mouchoir au sigle Gucci puis se décida enfin à faire part de ses pensées.

–Bien. Vous reconnaissez donc être la fiancée de Monsieur Min Yoon Gi, ici présent ?

Ce fut autour du chanteur d'intervenir :

–Combien de fois vas-t-il falloir que je le répète, Eden n'est pas ma petite amie et encore moins ma fiancée.

–Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais. Mademoiselle Thomas ?

–Il a raison. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

–Vous avez pourtant été vu tout les deux au restaurant, partageant un repas ainsi que des contacts physiques rapprochés.

–Nous sommes justes des…amis ? Connaissances ? Je sais pas vraiment ce que l'on est mais vous voyez l'idée, marmonna Suga.

–Encore une fois ce n'était pas à vous que je m'adressais.

–Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis moi aussi convoqué dans ce bureau si je ne peux pas me justifier ?

Eden grimaça, elle n'était pas sûre que l'insolence du garçon fût la meilleure attitude à adopter dans pareille situation.

–Nous nous connaissions vaguement et sommes allés déjeuner ensemble pour faire plus ample connaissance justement, mentit-elle.

Elle le connaissait plus qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer.

–Vous devez certainement savoir que nos idoles sont liées à des contrats très stricts pour leur propre bien. Min Yoon Gi, en s'engageant dans notre société, avait signé une close l'empêchant d'avoir une petite amie qui pourrait alors le déconcentrer où créer des tensions avec les fans. C'est pour cela que vous devez disparaître.

–Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas en couple avec elle…

–Peu importe, les rumeurs sont déjà trop importantes pour qu'on puisse laisser l'épidémie se propager. Vous devez disparaître de la population Agasshi Thomas.

–C'est-à-dire ?

–Arrangez-vous pour qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de vous. Arrêtez de joindre Min Yoon Gi, de vous parler, de vous voir, arrêtez tout contact. Une somme d'argent sera déposée sur votre compte bancaire dès demain pour nous excuser du dédommagement.

–Mais tout ça est ridicule ! explosa la célébrité. On ne la reconnaît pas sur cette photo et puis _nous ne sortons pas ensembles._ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait une histoire et encore moins pourquoi nous devrions arrêter de se voir.

–Je vais vous le dire Monsieur Min, les raisons sont évidentes. Si vous ne stoppez pas immédiatement l'hémorragie je me chargerais personnellement de vous laisser vous vider de votre sang. En d'autre terme si vous ne quittez pas cette jeune femme c'est votre métier que vous quitterez !

–Wow. Très littéraire, murmura Eden.

Yoongi dissimula son éclat de rire sous une quinte de toux suspecte. Cheong les dévisagea avec consternation.

–Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour faire vos adieux.

Et il parti, les laissant enfin seuls.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant d'être brisé par Eden qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

–Bon… eh bien je crois qu'il va falloir se quitter.

Le rappeur se gratta la tête :

–Je suis désolé de ne plus pouvoir tenir ma promesse, Eden. Pour ton frère. J'aurais vraiment aimé t'aider.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Au fond d'elle elle avait finit par s'attacher au personnage associable, aspirant à une certaine tranquillité et en même temps si profond et attachant de Suga. Elle était réellement triste que cela se termine.

–Je me débrouillerais seule, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un silence.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire.

Plus quoi faire.

Elle avait envie de lui avouer à quel point elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, même si ça paraissait stupide.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire un câlin, lui dire que tout ira bien pour lui.

Elle parti sans un mot.

...

Quand il rentra au studio, Yoongi fut surpris par un comité d'accueil à la mine chagrine. Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung et Jeongguk étaient tous là, l'air profondément contrit.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans l'appartement que les garçons vinrent pour l'enlacer, chose que Suga n'était pas forcément sûr d'apprécier.

–Je sais que vous me vénérez mais inutile d'en faire trop…lâcha-t-il en suffoquant presque.

Rap Monster fut le premier à parler, lui tapotant l'épaule en secouant la tête.

–C'est dur je le sais bien, Yoongi. Mais on fait avec. Peut-être que tu as eu de fort sentiments pour cette fille mais dit toi que c'était elle ou la musique. Tu vis musique, tu mange musique, tu pense musique. Tu es musique. Vous étiez jeunes, tu t'installeras dans une relation stable plus tard. Maintenant tu as ta vie devant toi, ton empire à bâtir et c'est ça le plus important. La rupture est douloureuse au début mais dis-toi que c'est pour ton bien.

Suga craqua.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

L'accueil de ses amis, le discours du leader, son expression… c'était trop.

Il explosa de rire, des larmes d'hilarités roulant le long de ses joues rebondies.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent.

–Yoongi tu es avec nous maintenant, tu peux te confier si tu veux…

–Non, non mer-merci, hoqueta le rappeur entre deux crises de hoquets. Merci Jimin mais tout va bien.

–Sûr ?

–Ecoutez les gars… cette fille je ne la connaissais même pas. C'est rien. Elle ne représente rien pour moi, rien du tout. Tout va bien.

Et il quitta la pièce, pouffant encore de rire, pour rejoindre son studio d'enregistrement.

Une rature.

Une deuxième.

Une troisième.

Un juron.

Froissement d'une feuille.

Une boule de papier traverse la pièce pour finir sa course contre un mur.

Le jeune homme attrape ses mèches bleues entre ses doigts et tire fort dessus.

Deuxième juron.

Il reprend une feuille, se saisit de son stylo et écrit.

« OU ES-TU INSPIRATION ?! »

La porte du studio d'enregistrement s'ouvre sur Jungkook qui entre sans plus de cérémonie.

Suga lui lance un regard mauvais.

–Excuse-moi de te déranger, je voulais juste te dire que si jamais tu voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé et bien…je suis là. Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler hein, non non non ! Je sais ce que tu traverse, la rupture forcée tout ça et je te soutiens à cent pour cent, _fighting_ !

–C'est très gentil à toi mais je t'assure que…-

– _Oh_ ! D'où tu tiens cette photo ? s'exclama soudainement le Golden Maknae en prenant entre ses mains le polaroid représentant Luc et Eden Thomas dans le jardin.

Yoongi, après avoir récupéré le souvenir que la brune avait laissé tomber sur le sol, l'avait posé sur son bureau et en avait oublié son existence.

–Tu les connais ? demanda le rappeur, intrigué par la réaction du plus jeune.

–Hyung, ce mec à côté de l'enfant là…c'était mon prof de maths quand j'étais au lycée ! Un véritable tortionnaire ! Je pleins sincèrement ceux qui l'ont cette année…

* * *

Bon je n'ai pas eu de réactions ni de retours sur ce que j'écrivais mais vu qu'il y a des vues je suppose que je vais continuer à poster.

Bonne soirée à tous :)


End file.
